Jorge Masvidal vs. Ross Pearson
The fight was the welterweight debut of Ross Pearson who had at one time fought at 145 pounds. The first round began. Pearson lands an inside kick. He lands a jab. Masvidal checks a leg kick. Masvidal lands an inside kick, Pearson jabs the body. Masvidal lands an inside kick. 4:00. Pearson grazes a counter left hook, drops him briefly with another, lands a right to the body. His head movement looks good. Pearson lands an inside kick and a jab. Masvidal lands a one-two. He lands a jab, eats a leg kick. 3:00. Masvidal lands a counter jab. He lands another jab, and a front kick, he knees the body twice. He lands a one-two. Masvidal lands a one-two. He tries a flying knee, Pearson gets a single to guard. Masvidal lands two upkicks. 2:00 as Pearson gets the back standing. Clinch, right elbow from Ross. Masvidal knees the body. Three more, right elbow, break. Nice head movement from Ross. Masvidal lands a body kick. Ross lands an inside kick. Jorge lands a body kick. Ross lands a left to the body. 1:00 as Jorge lands a grazing high kick. Ross tries a flying knee. 35. Jorge lands a jab. Ross blocks a high kick. 15 as Jorge lands a wicked leg kick. And a one-two, he knees the body. Jorge lands a jab. R1 ends, 10-9 Jorge, good round. R2 began. Ross lands an inside kick. Another. Masvidal lands a one-two. Jorge lands a slick jab. Another. And a stiff one. Jorge lands a body kick and a blocked high kick. And a stiff triple jab. 4:00. Jorge drops him with a counter left, pounces with rights and lefts, more, left hammerfists, left elbow. Hard rights. Lefts. Body then head with two, lefts under, more, he has the back. Jorge slams Ross down, lefts under, knees the body as they stand, left to body, right, eats a right uppercut, they break, crowd roaring. Ross lands a left. Hard leg kick from Jorge. 3:00. Ross isn't wobbly. Ross lands a body kick. Jorge lands a stiff jab. Ross lands an inside kick. He jabs the body. 2:00. Jorge landsa good body kick, eats one. Jorge lands a stiff jab. Jorge drops him briefly with a front kick. Jorge lands a body kick, Ross gets a single. They stand and break. 1:00. Jorge lands an inside kick. Jorge lands a jab. 35. Ross lands a right to the body. He lands a counter left hook grazing. And a good left hook. Jorge lands a hard jab. 10. Ross lands an inside kick. Jorge lands a counter left. R2 ends, 10-9 Jorge. Pearson went to the wrong corner after the round ended and raised his arms like the fight was over. R3 began. Jorge lands an inside kick and a blocked high kick. Ross lands a grazing right and eats a leg kick, lands a left to the body. Jorge lands a jab. Ross lands a leg kick. Jorge lands a jab and another. 4:00. Ross lands a nice counter left. Jorge lands a jab. Jorge lands a body kick, eats a counter right and a jab. Ross lands a good inside kick. Jorge lands a jab. Ross jabs to the body, eats an uppercut. 3:00. Jorge lands a double jab, another jab. Ross lands a counter right. Ross lands a leg kick. Jorge lands a jab. He lands a right, eats a left to the body. 2:00. Ross lands a left. Ross lands a jab. He lands a left. Jorge lands a jab and eats a body kick. And an inside kick. Jorge's left thigh is bruised on the inside. 1:00. Jorge lands a one-two. And a jab. Ross lands a left. Jorge steps in kneeing the body, and a body kick. 30. They touch gloves off a foul. Ross lands a left. He lands an inside kick. 15. Jorge lands a body kick. Ross replies. R3 ends, 10-9 Jorge, 30-27 Jorge. 29-28 twice and 30-27 UD for Jorge. They hug and exchange words. "He kept on fighting like a soldier, man. Tough dude. I just want to thank God win or lose. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for God and thank God for me being this good-looking after fifty something fights. I'll be back soon for another fight within six weeks so watch out for me."